Bittersweet
by gl0
Summary: Los seres más terribles y asquerosos de la tierra, con su belleza inhumana, su intoxicante aroma, su musical voz, sus ojos rojos, los ojos de un asesino... Los inconfundibles ojos de un vampiro... *Summary completo adentro*
1. La escuela

**"_La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace. El hombre que siente mucho, habla poco"._ Platón**

* * *

**Summary: **Los seres más terribles y asquerosos de la tierra, con su belleza inhumana, su intoxicante aroma, su musical voz, sus ojos rojos, los ojos de un asesino... Los inconfundibles ojos de un vampiro... Eso era lo que Sam pensaba acerca de esos seres, que sucederá cuando descubra que los protagonistas de sus más escalofriantes pesadillas están a solo unos metros de ella…

* * *

**Hola a todos!!! Me veo obligada a decir esto, ok? NO SOY STHEP! NI BELLA NI NINGUNO DE LOS CULLEN ME PERTENECE (ya quisiera yo… Jujuju! xD)…**

_Ok, ok queridos fans de Twilight, les presento mi primer fic!!! Crii, crii, crii (sonido de grillos)… cof, cof (la autora espera)… Oye a que hora llegaran… mmm… ¿¿Hola?? hola… hola…_

_¬¬... de acuerdo léanlo los que quieran… ok? Este mi primer fic!!! ^^ Yupii!!! *Salta de alegría*(crii, crii, crii) ¡¡¡que crueles!!!... Es una historia completamente nueva. TODOS son vampiros (menos Bella). Los Cullen son nuevos en el instituto. Son las mismas parejas. Bella ya esta con ellos. Esta historia tiene un resto de OoC (Out of Character), dado el hecho de que como ya dije, es una historia totalmente independiente. La protagonista es de mi invención, al igual que sus compañeros de salón y sus maestros y todo eso. Alice, Edward y Bella están a tres años de salir del instituto. Repito es una historia totalmente inventada, las personalidades casi no cambian. Bueno ya no los entretengo más y empiecen a leer._

**Advertencia: Algunas frases de otros libros podrían aparecer en la historia (incluso de Crepúsculo), Jujuju! Sorry pero no me pude contener!!**

**1. La Escuela.**

_-Vamos, niña. No te haremos daño- dijo en las sombras la voz maldito demonio con aspecto de –ángel…_

_-No!-grite, mientras me ponía de pie-. Aléjense de mi!!_

_-Suficiente!! Ya deja de jugar con la comida Charles. Mátala y nos vamos. Estamos retrasados!!-dijo una mujer a lo lejos._

_-Déjeme!! Por favor!- le suplique. Tomo mis manos. Gemí._

_-Ya cállate, niña!!- dijo-. Esto te va a doler mucho..._

_Luego, todo pasó muy rápido. Aquel hombre de una belleza sobrehumana sonrió burlonamente. Un segundo después un dolor agudo en el cuello, la sangre caliente bajando por mi garganta. De la nada el tipo me soltó y lo vi chocar contra el muro de concreto. Me sobresalte al ver que ya no eran dos eran cuatro. El temor me invadió al ver que uno de los mounstros que acababan de llegar empezó a luchar con los otros dos. Acaso luchaban para ver quien me mataba? El otro mounstro se acerco a mi, me agazape contra la pared. El dolor era insoportable, se me nublaba la vista, hubiera deseado gritar para que alguien me ayudara, pero si hacia eso los pondría en un grave peligro. Pero yo ahora mismo preferiría morir que soportar este dolor._

_-Déjame ayudarte- dijo con aquella asquerosa voz-. No quiero hacerte daño._

_Se acerco más a mí y pude ver su rostro a la luz de la luna. Era igual a los demás. La hermosura sobrehumana, la tez blanca y marmolea, la voz, los ojos... rojos... los ojos de un asesino... Los inconfundibles ojos de un... vampiro..._

_Su voz se distorsionaba, y la vista era cada ves más opaca. Mis fuerzas me abandonaron por completo. Ella se acerco a mí, dijo algo, pero no lo escuche... Luego sentí sus dientes desgarrando la piel de mi garganta donde antes aquel otro mounstro me había mordido, quise gritar pero no pude, el dolor era insoportable... _

Me desperté sobresaltada y muy agitada...

-Solo fue un sueño- me dije a mi misma-. Solo un estúpido sueño...-fui a verme al espejo para verificar que todavía seguía siendo humana. Aunque ya sabía que era así. Y ahí estaba, como siempre, con esa expresión de preocupación en los ojos de un negro azabache. Los carnosos labios estaban fruncidos en una perfecta línea, debido a la preocupación. Pase mis dedos por mi pelo, pero se quedaron atascados, ya que mi cabello, el cual era tan negro que sus reflejos eran de color azul, parecía haber sufrido de un tornado. Me calme luego de verificar lo que ya sabía. Aún era humana.

Mire el despertador faltaba media hora para que me levantara. Cerré los ojos en un intento de calmarme... Error. Todo lo que vi fue el rostro de aquella hermosa mujer. Lo cual me aterraba por completo. Me rendí. Tome mi bata, apague el despertador y salí de la habitación. Y me dirigí al pasillo, me detuve en la puerta de color caoba.

-Ángel?- dije mientras abría la puerta lentamente.

Apenas podía divisarlo entre el revoltijo de sabanas. Estaba profundamente dormido, roncaba suavemente. Crucé la habitación.

-Ángel?- repetí, mientras movía fuertemente su brazo derecho-. Despierta!

No se movió. Seguía roncando rítmicamente. Tome un vaso con agua que estaba en su mesita de noche y tire una cuantas gotitas en su rostro. No hubo respuesta. Suspiré. Me acerque más a la cama y, sin pensarlo, vacié el vaso con agua en su cabeza.

-Ahhh!!! Dios! Sam, por qué hiciste eso?!?!?- gritó-. Estas loca?!? Qué te hace pensar que...-se calló-. Sam, que te pasa? por qué lloras?

Estaba llorando? No me había dado cuenta. Me tire en la cama y lo abracé. Enterré mi rostro en su pecho y empecé a llorar ruidosamente. Sus brazos me acogieron, tratando de reconfortarme.

-Qué paso Sam?? Estas bien, nena? Dime por que lloras...-me dijo dulcemente-. Si fue por lo que dije lo siento mucho, es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa.

-No es tu culpa-dije levantando mi rostro. Seco mis lágrimas con el dorso de su mano-. Yo... olvídalo... es algo estúpido-dije mientras volvía abrazarlo.

-Ah no, señorita. Dímelo- exigió-. Para eso estamos los hermanos, no?-sonrió.

-Pero si tu ni siquiera eres mi hermano de verdad- dije.

-Que cruel!!-dijo con dramatizismo. Luego rió-. Anda dímelo! Por favor!!

-Olvídalo-repetí.

-Te dejo tu novio??

-Pero si ni siquiera tengo novio!!-le dije.

-Entonces es por eso? por que no tienes novio- no lo pregunto lo afirmo.

-Claro que no!!!-como podía ser eso lo primero que se le viniera a la mente??Recorrí una de las frías cicatrices en forma de media luna que tenia en su antebrazo-. No es nada de eso...

-Entonces dime!! No soy adivino!! Por favor!!-dijo mientras ponía ojitos de perrito regañado, reí.

-Es que yo... bueno... tuve... de nuevo... ese sueño...-dije mientras jugaba con mis manos.

-Oh... Sam...-dijo, mientras me acunaba entre sus brazos-. Yo... lo siento mucho. Soy un idiota. Perdóname por hacerte recordar eso.

-No, estoy bien.

-Ya no pienses en eso, ¿ok? Eso ya paso. Fue hace tres años, olvídalo. Tienes que superarlo, ¿ok?

-Si lo se… es solo que… bueno la verdad es que es un poco extraño…

-¿Extraño? ¿Que quieres decir?-me preguntó, frunciendo el seño.

-¿Áng? ¿Me podrías soltar? es que estas empapado-dije para cambiar de tema, entrecerró los ojos. Al darse cuenta que no diría más, sonrió y me siguió el juego.

-Tu tienes la culpa! jajaja!! ok, ok- Me soltó, al tiempo en que sonaba el despertador-. ¿Qué? ¿ya es hora de ir al colegio? Rayos!! Bueno ve a arreglarte. Es el primer día de colegio, quiero llegar temprano.

-Aja - Salí del cuarto y me fui al mío, al llegar me tire en la cama-. Mmm... El primer día de escuela... Rayos! rayos! rayos!!!! Rayos!!!!! Seguro me va a ir pésimo!!!! Pésimo!! Pésimo!!! Es un estúpido, estúpido!! No quiero ir!! No lo quiero ver!!! Rayos! rayos! rayos!!

_Oye no crees que estas exagerando_, me dijo esa vocecita fría en mi cabeza. _Cállate_, le respondí.

Franco… eso fue todo lo que necesite para sentir las lágrimas en mis mejillas…

No quería seguir pensando ni en el sueño ni en él así que me levante y me fui al baño. Abrí el grifo para que la tina se llenara, esperé... Entonces las dudas invadieron mi mente...

Pero... ¿por qué esos sueños ahora? No había soñado con... eso, desde hacia dos años... Es muy extraño... Recuerdo la ultima vez que soñé con eso... fue cuando en mi antiguo vecindario empezaron las muertes extrañas... fue el año en que encontré a Áng…Intente alejar esos pensamientos... La tina se lleno y me metí en ella... Me obligue a no pensar más en eso... pero tampoco quería pensar en el colegio... Simplemente me relaje y abandone todo sentimiento de tristeza y nerviosismo... Luego salí, tome la toalla y me envolví con ella.

-A ver, ¿qué me pondré?- dije mientras abría mi armario-. Donde estará aquella camiseta... oh, aquí esta. Termine eligiendo una camiseta sencilla blanca, un jeans muy oscuro, una polera fucsia (estaba haciendo mucho frió), y unos All Star negros. Cuando salí oí el ruido del T.V. Me dirigí a la sala.

-Vamos!! No!! No lo dejes pasar!!! Cúbrelo! Cúbrelo! Ahh!! Rayos!!

-¿Partido? ¿A estas horas??

-Es que… bueno… yo… lo grabe…

-Ah, por Dios! Que obsesión!

-Mira quien habla!! ¿ ¿Que tal está Frankie??

Lo fulmine con al mirada. Y sentí el enojo llenarme por completo. Suspire, _no debo enojarme con Ángel_, me dije.

-Primero. No es Frankie!! Es Franco!! Segundo. No estoy obsesionada con el!!!-le respondí una vez me pude controlar, aun así solo lo grite.

-Claro, claro. Lo que tu digas!! Haha!

Le arroje un cojín. Aun riendo, apago la T.V. Se había puesto un sencillo jeans negro, una camiseta blanca y una polera a rayas, negra y blanca, con unos tenis negros. Era realmente apuesto, la mayoría de las niñas de mi salón estaban muertas con el. Era alto, tenia buen cuerpo, pelo castaño claro y unos hermosos e infantiles ojos grises. Pero, sin embargo, para mí, era como mi hermano mayor. Me había cuidado durante todo este tiempo, y entre nosotros se habían forjado unos lazos irrompibles. Pero a veces era un poco demasiado infantil, aunque debo admitir que eso me encantaba, ya que siempre sabía como levantarme el ánimo. Pero algunas veces... Mejor no digo nada, nos quedamos en que es infantil.

-¿Vamos? ¿¿O vas a seguir burlándote de mi??-le pregunte son sarcasmo, cuando me acerque a los mullidos y finos sillones blanquísimos.

-Creo que burlarme de ti. Es mucho más divertido. Hahaha!!!!

-ja ja ja- dije con ironía-. Apúrate, o llegaremos tarde.

Salimos de la casa, Áng. Seguía riéndose de mi, pero yo tenia la cabeza en otro lado. Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

_No quiero ir, no quiero ir… _Ese pensamiento me invadía. Me estaba empezando a sentir mareada...

-¿Qué te pasa?-me pregunto Áng-. Te sientes mal?-pregunto, mientras ponía una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Es que... solo estoy un poco nerviosa-le dije.

Luego de eso, no hablamos más. Llegamos bastante rápido al instituto. Aun estaba nerviosa, pero no podía hacer nada. Salimos del hermoso Audi plateado de Áng. Él me sonrío y me extendió los brazos, le di vuelta al auto y lo abrasé.

-Ya no pienses en ese sueño-me dijo-. Es solo un estúpido sueño. ¿De acuerdo?-Le sonreí-. Así me gusta, nada de andar llorando, ¿ok? Y... Aunque tu no pienses lo mismo-dijo entornando los ojos y con tono lastimero-, yo si te quiero, hermanita!-le di un leve puñetazo en su estomago, el solo rió.

-Sabes que yo también te quiero-le reproche. El volvió a reír.

-Hey, Ángel!-Dijo una voz a lo lejos-. Hola, Samantha!

-Hola, Joshua!-dije a un chico rubio y alto que estaba del otro lado del parqueo con una patineta en la mano-. Ve con el, nos vemos después-le dije a Ángel.

-Ya te dije. Nada de andar llorando-Sonreí, este chico se hacia querer-. Nos vemos en el almuerzo-dijo mientras corría hacia donde estaba Joshua, quien se despidió de mí con la mano, le sonreí. Me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia el edificio. Llegué a las gradas y… ¡Pum!... caí como un costal de papas...

-Auch!! Malditas gradas-dije mientras sujetaba mi cabeza, que ahora daba vueltas. Me quede ahí tirada en el piso mientras recogía mis cuadernos y lapiceros-. Como dije... este será un pésimo día. Suficiente con tener que ver al idiota de Franco-dije mientras me levantaba.

-Hey!-dijo una voz detrás de mi. El asombro fue tan grande que volví a caer y todas mis cosas se desparramaron en el piso. Alex, que era la voz de quien había escuchado, llegó corriendo hacia mi riendo estrepitosamente-. ¿Estás bien? Perece que hoy vienes más torpe de lo normal-me dijo divertido. Mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

-Si, yo también lo creo-le dije sonriendo. Y sentí una leves mariposas en el estomago, ignore ese hecho. Me levante, pero alguien que lo hubiera visto de lejos hubiera creído que estaba sentada, no por que yo fuera pequeña, si no por el hecho que Alex era enorme, el mas alto de todos mi compañeros, incluso de algunos de ultimo año. Pero, a pesar de ese hecho, no se veía desgarbado o algo así, es más era bastante lindo. Tenia los ojos cafés claros, cabello color paja. Era mi mejor amigo-. Es que me asustaste!!-le replique.

-Hahaha! Fue a propósito. Estuvo matado!! Hubieras visto tu cara!!!-dijo riéndose. Yo también reí, y cuando empezaba a dar el primer paso, sentí dos enormes manos que me sujetaron por la cintura y que luego me acunaron en sus brazos-. Acabas de darte un golpe en la cabeza, no puedo arriesgarme a que te vuelvas a caer-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bájame!-le ordene, haciendo un puchero. Mire al piso y me la altura me pareció imposible. Me aferre más a sus brazos y el se río por lo bajo-. Dios! ¡¡Nunca pensé que fueras Tan alto!!

El río de nuevo, y salio corriendo al salón de clases, en todo el camino me queje, eh intente bajarme pero todo fue en vano. Además debía aceptar que me encanta estar entre sus brazos… Si por que a mi me encantaba este chico… Llegamos al pasillo donde estaba el salón y al fin me bajo. Vi que se había quedado embobado viendo al final del pasillo, donde estaba la dirección.

-Alex?-le pregunte, pero no respondió.

Empecé a puyar su estomago con mi dedo para que reaccionara, pero no reaccionaba, seguía viendo fijamente al final del pasillo. Me di la vuelta para ver que era lo que veía. Frente a mi habían tres chicas, bastante hermosas. La que tenía cierto aire de suficiencia, era una chica rubia y bastante alta. Había otra, pequeña y de cabello, la cual daba saltitos de emoción, mientras intentaba que la otra chica, cuyo cabello era marrón y parecía la más tímida de todas, saltara con ella. Al parecer las había llamado alguien, por que se dirigieron tranquilamente a la dirección. Cuando ya habían cerrado la puerta tras de ellas, me di la vuelta para mirar a Alex, quien bajo la mirada y me pregunto:

-¿Dijiste algo?-por lo que me dieron ganas de propinarle un buen puñetazo en la cara-. ¿Las viste?-me pregunto-. Estaban…

-¿A quien? ¿A las chicas por las que me dejaste hablando sola? Si las vi-dije resentida. ¿Por qué me decía eso? ¡Yo no soy un chico!

-Ehh!! ¡¡¡Estas celosa!!!-dijo con una sonrisa plantada en la cara.

-¡¡¡Por supuesto que no!!!-me negué-. Es solo que no me gusta que me ignoren!-le dije. Mientras entre al salón de clases.

* * *

**Bueno chicas, eso a sido todo por hoy. En el otro Cáp., vamos a conocer a los dos de los personajes más sexy de la historia, y nos les voy a decir quienes son!! Acepto de todo! Desde tomatadas hasta rosas! Así que dejen sus reviews!!! Acepto todo tipo de sugerencias. No teman hacer una observación por que será bienvenida!!!! Todas las criticas son para bien! Recuerden, es mi primer FF así que no sean muy duros… ¿si?**

**Muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer!!!!! Espero les haya gustado! Si tienen dudas, dejen un review y se las contesto con todo gusto!**

**Besos, Glo! **


	2. Ángeles y Demonios

_**¡Wow! ¡Aquí está el segundo Cáp! Muchísimas gracias a todas por leerlo.**_

_**Gracias por ayudarme a continuar con está loca idea. El fic esta teniendo una aceptación increíble ¡¡GRACIAS!!! Prometo que las actualizaciones las subiré lo más rápido que pueda… ¡¡¡¡Ahora a leer!!!!**_

_**IMPORTANTE: ¡Lo siento muchísimo! En el capitulo pasado puse que Bella era aún humana, ¡lo siento muchísimo pero fue un error de dedo! Bella ya es vampira, y Reneesme también está con ellos, incluso ya dejo de crecer. ¡¡¡Lo siento muchísimo!!!**_

_******----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_-MI EXISTENCIA ES TU DESTRUCCION... LO IMPORTANTE ES LO QUE SOY Y NO CÓMO SOY. MÍRAME ESTE ES MI MUNDO EN DONDE YO ME PIERDO POR COMPLETO Y PUEDO SER LIBRE._

_-No olvides nunca que el primer beso no se da con la boca, sino con los ojos…_

**

* * *

**

_2.Ángeles y Demonios._

Entre al salón de clases y me senté en la primer mesa que vi. Alex entró detrás de mi y se sentó a la par. El salón no era gran cosa. Había un aproximado de treinta mesas individuales, la pizarra al frente del salón y por último las ventanas por las que se colaba el frío aire de la mañana, como casi todos los días en Forks, no estaba soleado, una espesa capa de nubes cubría todo el cielo, gracias a Dios.

-Y bueno… ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?-dije intentando cambiar de tema, además no quería que me preguntara nada acerca de lo que había dicho cuando me caí.

-Aburridas… Oye, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-murmuró frunciendo los labios como dudando que decir. Me quedé en silencio, por lo que el prosiguió-. Hoy en mañana le dijiste una enorme palabrota a Franco… ¿Por qué?

-¿Una enorme palabrota?-le dije incrédula.

-Si le dijiste… "Idiota"-dijo murmurando cerca de mi para que las demás mesas no escucharan. Sí, mesas. Porque no había nadie más en el salón.

-Yo no le dije ninguna palabrota a Franco, ¿De acuerdo?-la replique irritada. Deberás que no quería hablar sobre Franco. Iba a decirle que de seguro el había oído mal cuando sentí una pequeña brisa proveniente de la puerta abierta. Me gire para ver quien era, cuando el mundo se me vino abajo. El más precioso demonio entró por la puerta. Con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Sentí un gran retorcijón en mi estomago y luego mil mariposas de todos los tamaños empezaron a revolotear dentro de mi, sentí un profundo asco y un mal sabor inundo mi boca. Su delicioso olor me quemó por dentro. Maldito Franco con su delicioso aroma, era mucho más atrayente que cualquier otro que hubiera sentido, era fascinante y delicioso. Era un aroma extraño, como una combinación entre la Nutella, tierra húmeda, lirios, albahaca y cacao.

-Hey, Franco-le dijo Alex a modo de saludo, poniéndose de pie-. Yo ya me voy. Deberías darle a Franco una explicación de por que lo insultaste de esa manera, Sam.

Me quede helada, vi como este se iba y fulmine la puerta que Alex había cerrado tras de si. Sentí unas calidas manos sobre las mías y me sobresalte tanto que casi me caigo de mi asiento. Tenía a Franco a solo unos cuantos centímetros de mi. Ahogue un gritito y este soltó una carcajada. Debía admitir que se veía bastante guapo. Sí, por que Franco era precioso a mi parecer. Tenía el cabello de color negro azabache, casi tan negro como el mio, unos preciosos ojos de color avellana, piel morena (por lo menos a comparación de la mia, que era más blanca que la propia leche), unos pómulos prominentes y _unos deliciosos labios carnosos de un rosadito desvaído, los cuales formaban la más preciosa de las sonrisas… _

_ ¡Ya párale, maldita sea!, _me regañe a mi misma. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando eso de él?

-Franco-le dije con tono mordaz-. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de quitarte de encima? ¡Joder!

-Venimos de malas, Sami-susurró, sus labios estaban a solo unos cuantos centímetros de los míos. Su aliento me golpeo y sentí una quemazón horrible en mi garganta. _Maldito Franco. _Se incorporo solo para sentarse encima de la mesa. Estaba definidamente, demasiado cerca.

-No te atrevas a llamarme así de nuevo o te juró que te romperé tu maldito rostro, puñetero _Playboy_-ladré, odiaba que me llamara por ese ridículo mote, solo aceptaba Sam.

_ ¿Por qué siempre te enamoras de quién no quieres estarlo?_, me dijo la fría voz de la niñita impertinente. _Fácil. Porque el amor es un estúpido niño ciego con alas de juguete, _contesté, si bien era verdad, nadie lo sabia mejor que yo.

-Uh… Me parece que ese no es el vocabulario de una chica. Aunque por supuesto, no se puede esperar más de un extraño espécimen como tu.

Sentí una horrible punzada de dolor en el pecho. Cerré los ojos y respire hondo, conté hasta diez para poder calmarme, no funciono del todo pero algo era algo. Abrí mis ojos, y necesite toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no descargar mi no deseado _don_ sobre él. Sí. Porque, si quisiera, podría hacer que el mismo se rebana en pequeñas tiras.

-Miren quien lo dice… El estúpido "Playboy" del salón, que no tiene más cerebro que las tontas con las que se mete, "Playboy"-le dije en tono de burla, haciendo las comillas en el aire. El solo sonrió.

-Vamos, Sami. Sé que te mueres por besarme. No te preocupes yo soy muy caritativo, incluso podría darte a ti ese lujo. Y si eres lo suficientemente buena, podrías pasar la mejor noche de tu vida, bebé.

Ya no aguante más. Le mire con odio, mientras el seguía sonriendo como tarado. Me estaba tratando como a una… ¡como a una cualquiera! _Vamos. No te vas a quedar así, querida. El tiene que pagar, no puede seguir insultándote así. Sabes que lo deseas, si. Pero no debes sucumbir a la tentación, todo terminara mal, y el maldito Playboy estará completamente drenado para mañana, _dijo la niña impertinente. Pero a decir verdad, tenía razón. _ ¿Cuál seria la mejor frase para describir esto?_,continuo la niña impertinente._ 'Es como mirar al sol... es muy bonito pero si lo haces mucho tiempo te salen como... arrugas'. Si creo que esa es la correcta, me estás aburriendo, querida. _Bufé.

-Enserio, querido. No te creas la gran cosa. No te queda. Yo no soy como las estúpidas e ingenuas niñas que van corriendo tras de ti como si fueran una especie de… garrapatas.

-¿Deberás?-dijo con voz sumamente sexy. Se acerco a mi bruscamente. Tenía su aliento dándome de lleno en el rostro. Sentí esa horrible quemazón en mi garganta-. Creo que estás subestimando-rozó sus labios con los míos y apenas me dio tiempo de reaccionar, le empuje y le aticé una enorme cachetada. _Oh-oh. Creo que nuestro príncipe dorado va a quedar más burro de lo que ya es_, me dijo la niñita impertinente conteniendo una risita.

-Dios-murmure, viéndolo en piso con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión anonadada en el rostro. Tenía una gran marca roja en su mejilla con la forma de mis dedos. _Debo controlar mejor mi fuerza_-. Creo que me excedí.

-¿Eso crees?-preguntó, me puse de cuclillas al lado de él-. Rayos. ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta fuerza?

-La verdad, te lo merecías-le dije serenamente, el rodó sus ojos. Se incorporo y sonrió.

-¡Muchísimas gracias, yo también te quiero!

-Pero por supuesto que te quiero, ¡mi Príncipe Dorado!

-¿Cómo me dijiste? No vuelvas a decir así-me dijo entornando los ojos y pareciendo guay. Me paré e imité su postura de tipo guay, aunque la verdad, el gran planchazo rojo en el rostro le restaba puntos.

-¡Perro Desgraciado!-ambos empezamos a reír. A decir verdad, había sido tonto, pero por alguna razón me sentía muy feliz. Siempre era así cuando estaba cerca de él. Era por eso que me encantaba.

_Esto es extraño, te estás riendo de lo más contenta con el chico que prácticamente te acaba de tomar por una cualquiera._ Pare de reír de inmediato, la niña impertinente tenía razón. El también paro al darse cuenta del cambio tan brusco. El ambiente se volvio tenso. Me miro durante unos segundos. No se me ocurría nada que decir. ¿Por qué no viene nadie?

-Este… si…

_Miel, lila, luz de sol, canela, agua de mar, musgo, fresias._ Esos olores no pertenecían a un humano. Todos venían desde el otro lado de la puerta. No. Era imposible, estaban demasiado concentrados. Franco me miraba expectante, gire sobre mis talones y me senté en mi escritorio. Franco. Era el único aroma lo suficientemente fuerte en los demás humanos que podía apreciar con tal intensidad. Definitivamente _eso_ no era humano. Sentí el miedo en todo mi cuerpo. Era espantoso.

-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Negué con la cabeza y el se sentó de nuevo en el escritorio. Franco. Fuera lo que fuese, él no debía estar ahí. Era demasiado peligroso. _Haz que se vaya_, me dijo la vocecita fría de la niña impertinente. Lo mire a los ojos, dispuesta a sacarlo del salón, cuando…

Demasiado tarde.

La puerta se abrio y vi a los tres ángeles más bellos entrando por ella. _Demonios._ Malditos _demonios_ disfrazados de ángeles. Los seres más terribles y asquerosos de la tierra. Trague con dificultad, sumamente aterrada, no solo por mi, sino también por Franco.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**¡Whoa! ****¡Estoy tan emocionada! Este es el segundo capitulo… ¡Gracias por sus reviews! ¡Muchísimas gracias, chicas, por leer el fic! Espero el capi les guste, está más cortito, pero creo que bastara. Díganme todas las sugerencias que tengas y observaciones que tengan. ¡Espero que continúen leyendo! Esto va lento, pero no se preocupen que en el próximo capi si vamos a ver a nuestros queridos vampiritos. Respecto a Ángel y Sam, con su pasado, se va a ir acarando todo en cuanto el fic avancé más… ¡ok! Eso es todo. Espero sus reviews!!**

_**RevIeWs!!! Reviews, reviews, reviews, **__**RevIeWs!!! Reviews, reviews, reviews**_


End file.
